Let Me Forget About You
by Wata Yui
Summary: Mungkin sekarang adalah akhir yang seharusnya datang sejak dulu, jika kau ragu untuk tinggal bersamaku maka biarkan aku yakin untuk pergi darimu..


Let Me Forget About You...

.

.

A story by Wona-chan

.

.

Sakura H.

Sasuke U.

.

Romance With Angst and Hurt/Comfort Fanfiction

.

.

 _"_ _Mungkin sekarang adalah akhir yang seharusnya datang sejak dulu, jika kau ragu untuk tinggal bersamaku maka biarkan aku yakin untuk pergi darimu.."_

.

.

Mereka menyebutku Sakura si periang. Mereka melihatku selalu tertawa. Di sini akan aku tuliskan bahwa aku tak seperti yang mereka katakan. Memangnya saat melihat awal sebuah film yang bahagia kau akan tahu akhirnya akan bahagia juga? Ya, aku tahu kalian sedang menggelengkan kepala, kalian tak tahu akhir dari film itu jika tak menontonnya sampai akhir atau mendengar cerita dari teman yang sudah menontonnya.

Aku akan sedikit bercerita.

Kalian harus menluangkan sedikit waktu kalian untuk cerita pendek ini. Cukup dengan duduk dan membaca susunan kata demi kata yang nantinya akan membentuk kalimat dan menjadi paragraf lalu utuhlah cerita yang kalian baca.

Baiklah. Kita mulai saja.

Ceritanya begini, aku menyukai seseorang. Setahuku ia juga menyukaiku. Oke, ini memang terlihat sedikit atau mungkin terlalu percaya diri, tapi _c'mon guys_ ini bukan kataku saja akan tetapi teman-teman yang lain juga berkata begitu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu pun sama dengan jarak yang perlahan memendek. Entah bagaimana semua menjadi terasa kecil karena aku dan dia menjadi dekat. Aku dengannya terbiasa berdiskusi tentang kuliah kami, kadang berdebat tentang hal-hal kecil, tak jarang pula kami jalan bersama. Semuanya berjalan tanpa ada kejelasan. Mungkin kalian bisa menyebutnya _Hubungan Tanpa Status_.

Seperti sore ini. Aku akan duduk di bangku cokelat di taman ini. Satu-satunya bangku yang berada di jalan setapak yang sepi di salah satu bagian taman. Seperti biasa, 15 menit setelah aku di atas bangku ini, ia akan datang dengan celana jeans hitam, jaket putihnya dan sepatu kets.

"Hei, sudah lama?"

Aku tersenyum, "Baru 15 menit.."

Ia pun tersenyum, "Seperti biasa?"

Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Ia tak berkata lagi. Hanya mengacak pelan rambut merah mudaku lalu lanjut berlari meninggalkan aku yang kembali membaca novelku. 15 menit lagi ia datang, ya.. ya.. dia memang berkeliling taman dan mampir sebentar di tempatku. Lalu kami akan berjalan pulang bersama-sama—dengan tangan bertautan.

Bagiku moment itu adalah salah satu moment termanis di hidupku. Namun semua berubah saat suatu sore gadis itu ikut berlari di belakangnya. Ia tak menyapaku, tak memberikan senyum untukku. Berlalu begitu saja. Lalu aku terdiam. Tak membaca buku. Aku terpaku. Di sudut hatiku terasa sesak, mendadak aku ingin menangis namun tak bisa. Saat itu aku pulang sambil memegang erat tepi bukuku—saat itu aku tengah menggambar sebuah sketsa—dan alat tulisku ku lempar sebarang ke dalam tasku. Malam itu.. ia tak memberiku kabar.

Semua terasa berbeda. Kami berubah menjadi orang asing di kampus atau pun di waktu yang lainnya. Bahkan saat kami berada dalam satu kelompok pun sapa itu tak muncul. Tak ada kabar kedekatan kami lagi di penjuru kampus. Kami menjadi teman biasa kembali.

Tapi Tuhan punya rencana sendiri.

Saat itu sore hari dan hujan deras, kami baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliah terakhir kami. Entah bagaimana mahasiswa lain sudah menyiapkan payung di tas mereka, mungkin aku yang telat melihat ramalan cuaca sehingga aku tak menyiapkan apa-apa. Sepi. Aku berdiri di depan koredor lobby fakultas. _Tak ada orang lain_ , pikirku. Setelahnya suara kaki melangkah tertangkap telingaku. Refleks aku menengok dan melihatnya berdiri beberapa meter dariku—beberapa detik kemudian berdiri di sampingku—aku tak berkata apa-apa.

Suara rintik hujan terdengar jelas. Hawa dingin pun menusuk. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kami hanya melihat rintik-rintik yang jatuh ke papin blok, membentuk cipratan air yang berbentuk bunga. Hujan semakin deras dan langit semakin gelap. Aku dan dia masih di tempat kami.

"Apa kabar?"

Lalu dia pun memecah keheningan.

Menarik napas dalam, aku pun menjawab kemudian,"baik." Lalu menghembuskan napas perlahan, "bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Ia tersenyum.

Lalu percakapan itu terjadi begitu saja. Tak lebih dari percakapan antar teman. Kata asing itu terselesaikan. Sekarang kami...

..teman.

.

.

Aku belum tahu siapa gadis yang bersamanya saat itu. Aku tak bertanya tentangnya kepada siapapun, bukan berarti aku tak peduli tentang mereka. Bukan berarti aku menutup diri akan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Tuhan memang selalu mempunyai rencana, ia mengirimkan seorang teman lama kepadaku. Kami berbincang-bincang mengenai kuliah kami dan keadaan kami hingga ia menyinggung tentang teman barunya.

"Temanku itu memang cantik," ia membanggakan temannya, "setahuku kekasihnya dari fakultas yang sama sepertimu, namanya Uchiha..Uchiha.. Ahh, Uchiha Sasuke," ujarnya riang.

Saat itu aku tersenyum lalu perlahan senyumku menjadi sebuah seringai.

Lalu puzle itu mulai terlihat.

.

.

Aktifitas sore manis itu kembali terulang. Entah bagaimana semua terjadi. Aku hanya duduk di tempatku biasa lalu ia muncul begitu saja. Kali ini ia tak melanjutkan larinya, ia justru duduk di sampingku. Aku sengaja tak menanggapinya, memilih fokus kepada sketsaku.

"Kau marah?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Apa imajinasimu dalam tahapan yang bagus?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku, acuh tak acuh.

"Jadi apa kau tahu berita terbaru?"

Aku tak merespon.

"Kami putus."

Ujung pensilku mendadak patah. Ia menyebut kata putus? Aku tak salah dengar?

"Ya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Sepertinya hubungan kami tak bisa dilanjutkan kembali." Ia melihatku yang mencari rautan pensil di kotak pensil.

"Ne, Sakura.. Bagaimana kalau besok minggu kita jalan-jalan?"

Senyum itu muncul tanpa kusadari. Anggukan dari kepalaku pun bagai tak tertarik gravitasi tapi tetap terjatuh. Terkadang cinta tak butuh logika.

Maka.. pintu lain dalam cerita ini pun mulai terbuka.

.

.

Kembali seperti semula. Hubungan kami merangkak dari asing menjadi teman lalu lebih dari teman. Kami selalu bersama, mengerjakan tugas bersama dan pulang kuliah bersama, berjalan bersama di akhir pekan, dan berbagi keluh kesah bersama.

Semua terlihat begitu jelas dalam hubungan ini. Bagaimana ia menjagaku dan memperhatikanku. Terlalu jelas hingga kata-kata dan penegasan hubungan seolah tak berlaku.

Temanku bernama Ino berkata, "Kejelasan status hubungan memang dibutuhkan tapi perasaan yang lebih penting."

Berbeda dengan Tenten yang berkata, "Kau akan menjadi serba salah dalam hubungan seperti itu."

Saat aku menanyakan hubungan ini akan selalu ada topik lain yang akan muncul darinya maka aku memutuskan untuk diam.

Jalani saja.

Selama semuanya masih-masih..

.. baik-baik saja.

Tak apa.

Lalu.. seperti _dejavu_ , sore itu kembali terulang. Gadis itu kembali muncul di sampingnya. Aku tak diam saja, tapi aku pergi begitu saja dari tempat ini. Jika dulu tangisku tak bisa keluar maka saat itu tangisku tak bisa kubendung. Bahkan saat aku ingin menghentikannya, air mata itu terus mengalir. Mengapa lebih sesak? Mengapa ada rasa sakit... dan kecewa?

.

.

Hingga sore kembali datang setelah satu bulan berlalu. Aku menyiapkan sketsa dari satu minggu yang lalu. Duduk di bangku yang biasa aku tempati. Lima belas menit kemudian ia datang, ia menyapaku seperti biasa, namun jawabanku tak seperti biasa.

"Hei Sasuke-kun, apa kau tahu namaku?"

Ia telihat mengernyit lalu mengangguk bingung, "Ya, kau Haruno Sakura."

"Apa kau tahu warna favoriteku?"

"Hmm, merah muda."

"Makanan favoriteku? Minuman favoriteku?"

Aku sadar suaraku mulai bergetar.

"Ya. Ya. Aku tahu. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ya.. kau tahu semuanya. Lalu apa kau tahu?...—" Ia hendak memegang pundakku namun segera kutepis, "—...tentang perasaanku?"

Seketika itu juga ia mematung.

"Kenapa kau diam? Aku menunggu jawabanmu?"

"Aku tahu."

"Ya.. ya, kau tahu! Apa? Katakan.. apa yang aku rasakan?"

Aku melihatnya menunduk. Tak dapat kulihat dengan jelas tatapan itu tapi telingaku dapat mendengar jelas saat ia berkata, "Maaf."

"Aku tak meminta itu. Aku ingin kau katakan apa yang kau tahu tentang perasaanku."

Helaan napasnya pun terdengar. "Aku tahu. Kau mencintaiku."

Aku tersenyum saat sesak itu perlahan mengembang dan menekan paru-paruku, "Ya, kau sangat benar. Sekarang biarkan aku bertanya," ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku nanar, "apa kau mencintaiku?"

Ia tak menjawab. Hanya tatapannya tak lepas dariku. Cukup lama lalu ia mengalihkannya dan berkata, "Maaf."

"Maaf untuk apa? Aku tak mengerti jika hanya kata itu saja? Berikan aku sedikit... lebih jelas dari itu."

"Ya, aku memang mencintaimu...

...tapi aku juga masih mencintainya."

Semakin terasa menyesakkan. "Lalu? Bisakah kau memilih?"

Ia menatapku kembali.

"Aku.. atau dia?"

"Tidak bisa." Ia menjawab begitu cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memilih."

Kuraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu tinggal lah bersama perasaanku."

"Aku ingin melakukannya, tapi aku tak bisa.." lalu menarik tangannya dariku dengan pelan.

"Kenapa tak bisa? Aku tetap di sini bersama perasaanku."

"Karena aku ragu.. karena aku juga mencintainya.."

Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menangkup pipinya, mungkin ini terakhir kali aku menyentuh pipinya. "Baiklah. Jika kau ragu untuk tinggal bersamaku maka biarkan aku yakin untuk pergi darimu.."

Ia, Uchiha Sasuke masih tak bergeming dan aku pun menarik kedua tanganku.

"Selamat tinggal." Aku meraih tasku, ahhh masih ada sketsa ini. "Kutitipkan rasa ini padamu, semoga ia tak kembali lagi."

Sketsa setengah hati pun berada di tangannya lalu aku melangkah pelan meninggalkan taman. Selamat tinggalku perasaanku, selamat tinggal cintaku, mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk meraihmu, suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali dengan cinta dan harapan yang baru. Tolong do'akan aku.

.

.

Ya, seperti itu lah ceritanya. Mungkin itu adalah akhir terbaik yang ada. Aku bisa berkata apa. Meski aku adalah Sakura Haruno si periang, aku masih punya banyak hal menyesakkan di dadaku. Seperti kata orang, jangan menilai buku dari covernya, jadi.. jangan menilai diriku dari yang kau lihat saja.

.

.

END


End file.
